bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Draicen/Undying Love, A Tale of Two Lovers: Loch and Edea (Chapter 1)
''Undying Love, A Tale of Two Lovers: Loch and Edea This is what I am working on right now! For those romance fans out there, this is your heaven! Featuring Loch and Edea, lets dive into their behind the scenes love life and start drooling! XD. Anyways, leave a comment down below on how I did! '''Cue the romantic jazz music!!!' Prologue In the Infirmary Birds chirped that fine morning when fate would, for once, bring together something great. The wind whispered of sweet tidings and good times in the Kingdom of Palmyna. The royal sword master and his wife were expecting a baby to come any second now. Many of the palace’s nurses and doctors flocked into the infirmary and prepared to deliver the baby. The sword master’s wife was now reeling with pain and the doctors started the delivery. “It’s a boy!” cried the lead doctor, examining the baby. “That’s marvelous, a boy will make a fine swordsman!” exclaimed the sword master. “My wife and I have already decided on a name: he shall be named Loch.” The doctors and nurses congratulated the couple and took baby Loch into the nursery. Although the mother was too weak to say something, her facial expression had betrayed her thoughts: she was indeed very happy. In the Queen’s quarters '' '' The majority of the doctors were located in the queen’s quarters, for she was ready to give birth as well. The queen’s birth did not take long. Before long, a crying baby was delivered. “Congratulations, Your Majesty, it’s a girl,” said one of the doctors. “A girl?” cried the king. “That is alright.” The king had hoped for a boy to succeed him, but in Palmyna, the firstborn of the king and queen became the monarch after the king passes away. “Edea shall be her name. Edea it is.” said the king. Everyone cheered for the new baby and the king held a banquet that night in honor of the baby. Chapter 1 Loch Years passed and the babies grew up to become fine young children. Loch, the son of the royal sword master, grew up in the palace playing with Edea. Loch’s father personally trained Loch in the art of the long sword, and Loch happily complied. When he wasn’t training, Loch sought Edea to play and kill time. The two had developed a special bond over the years of their early childhood, being born on the same day and sleeping in the same nursery. The two would play tag, hide-and-seek, and other games that children played in Palmyna. Everyone in the palace believed that the two had something going for each other and they were right. By the age of 14, the two had shared countless memories together. The two had their first taste of true love under the starlit skies on the highest balcony in the palace, where they kissed. Loch and Edea fell for each other hard. Over time, Loch began to despise learning long sword techniques and consulted with his father about it. “Father, I don’t like learning the long sword,” said Loch one day after training. “Why not son?” asked Loch’s father. “Everyone in our family has learned the long sword.” “I like archery more,” said little Loch. “Everyone says I’m better at archery than the long sword.” “Well son, you shouldn’t be learning the bow, it’s just not in our family,” said Loch’s father. “This is the last time I will address this issue.” “But I want to be an archer, I don’t like the long sword!” pouted Loch. “Son, you will learn the long sword!” exclaimed Loch’s father. He walked away to busy himself with the training of the knights. “If you don’t let me practice my archery, then I will do it in secret,” said Loch in a defiant tone, after his father had left. “I can’t stand this long sword training anymore!” Frustrated with his situation, Loch decided that he would leave the palace grounds and into the forests, where no one would find him. Loch went home that night and started packing after dinner. He noticed a gleam coming from the direction of the forbidden room in his house. Oddly, the door was open, but it was never opened before. “That’s weird,” thought Loch. “I’ve never seen this before. I’d better go check it out.” '' '' ''Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Loch first looked to see if his father was in his study. He was. Loch then quietly slipped into the room and tried to find the source of the light. “W-what is a bow doing in our house?” thought Loch of the shining bow in the center of the room. “Father said that we have been swordsmen for as long as anyone could remember. I should take this bow with me because I don’t have one right now.” Loch took the bow from its stand and slowly crept out of the room, locking the door behind him. In his room, Loch packed some food and a canteen full of water and prepared to leave. He decided not to tell anyone for he wanted this to be a secret. ''“Edea, I hope you don’t miss me,” ''thought Loch. Tiptoeing out of his house in the middle of the night, Loch fled into the forest. When Loch found a suitable place to settle, he began search for a place to spend his night. After looking for some time, Loch found an abandoned hut in perfect condition. ''“Weird things keep happening tonight,” thought Loch. “Why is there conveniently a hut here?” '' '' ''Dismissing the thought, Loch began to unpack the belongings he brought with him. When removing the bow from his pack, Loch found that there was a tag attached to it. It read: Eshuon, fourteenth generation. ''“That must be the name of the bow,” ''thought Loch. “And it was passed down from generation to generation? In a family of swordsmen?” '' '' Loch set the bow down and finished unpacking his other possessions. He rolled out a blanket on the cot that was already inside of the hut and laid down on it. Closing his eyes, Loch drifted into a deep sleep. Edea Edea, the crown princess of Palmyna never liked the life inside of the palace. Now 15, Edea was to attend the royal balls and other processions that took place. Nothing bored Edea more than going to these fancy events. Edea inherited her mother’s beautiful pale-moon skin and was often flirted to by visiting princes and such. She never liked these people however. She had only one person on her mind: Loch. Edea made many unforgettable memories with Loch, often spending starry nights in the palace gardens with him. In the middle of thinking of Loch, Edea was interrupted by a foreign prince. She was attending another of her father’s countless balls. “My, you look stunning tonight, Princess Edea,” wooed the prince. “Why thank you,” replied Edea. “You don’t look too bad yourself.” ''“Ugh, if only any of these boys were half as good looking as Loch,” ''thought Edea. “Would you care for a dance?” asked the prince. “Sure,” said Edea in a bored voice. Edea did the same routine dance that she did the whole evening and left the prince shortly after the music stopped. She stole away to the balcony and wished that Loch was able to attend, but to training reasons, his father didn’t let him come. Edea took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. A voice behind her made her jump. “My dear Edea, what is wrong?” asked the voice. Edea turned around to see whom the voice belonged to and it turned out to be her father, the king. “Nothing father, just bored of all of this,” sighed Edea. “Dear, what is it that you are interested in? What do you want to do?” asked the king. “I want to be like the knights and learn the long sword,” said Edea. “Edea, you know that a princess cannot be doing such things. She must be occupied with jobs that fit her role, not the hard work that the knights do,” said the king. “But father, I despise this life,” replied Edea. “I’ll find my own sword instructor if you don’t support me.” With this, Edea ran away from the balcony and down the corridors of the palace to her room. Again, Edea thought of Loch and his freedom. ''“How fortunate is Loch to have such an understanding father,” thought Edea. Unbeknownst to Edea, Loch had problems just like her. Edea promptly undressed and lowered her body into the bath awaiting her that was made by the servants. After her bath, Edea dried herself with a silk towel and got dressed in her night garments. She slid into her bed and into sleep’s embrace. '' '' Category:Blog posts